Juggernaut
is the final upgrade on path 1 for the Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 5, and it is unlocked at Rank 19. It shoots a big ball that can pop frozen and Lead Bloons, pop up to 100 Bloons per shot and does 5 damage to Ceramic Bloons. It also increases the range of the tower from 300 pixels to 350 pixels. In Bloons TD 3, it was an upgrade for the stand-alone tower Spike-O-Pult that allows it to fire further. It costs $1,275 on Easy, $1,500 on Medium, $1,620 on Hard, and $1,800 on Impoppable. In Bloons Tower Defense 6, this upgrade returns and can be acquired with 7500 XP. It deals triple damage to Ceramics, as well as popping Frozen and Lead Bloons, like in the original game. It costs more than it once did, at $1,530 on Easy, $1,800 on Medium, $1,945 on Hard, and $2,160 on Impoppable. It has a pierce of 100 (101 with Knowledge), making its projectile virtually unstoppable, though still deals only 1 damage to Non-Ceramic Bloons. It also increases the Dart Monkey's range by 15% and increasing the attack rate from 1.25 seconds to 1 second. Unlocking The upgrade is unlocked at Rank 19 for Bloons TD 5. In BMC, it has to be researched through the Monkey Academy, and also requires the Special Building Oversize Projectile Workshop (Flash) or the Giant Projectile Workshop (Mobile) to be built. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) ;Initial Release Juggernaut cannot pop frozen bloons. ;3.2 Super Monkey Fan Club no longer affects Juggernauts (or Spike-O-Pults). Juggernaut price increased ($1500 → $1750). ;3.4 Juggernaut can now pop frozen bloons. ;4.1 Juggernaut price increased ($1750 → $1900). Gallery Juggernaut BTD3 Button.PNG|Juggernaut upgrade button in BTD3. Juggernaut Icon.png|BTD5 Upgrade Icon Juggernaut Monkey.png|BTD5 Artwork Juggernaut Attacking Ceramic Bloons.png|Juggernaut attacking Ceramic Bloons in BTD5. Screen Shot 2012-06-17 at 7.57.44 AM.png|A Juggernaut under the effects of the Super Monkey Fan Club ability. Jug1.png|Multiple Juggernauts in BTD5. Jug3.png|A MOAB being attack by many Juggernauts. Screen Shot 2014-10-20 at 8.35.16 PM.png|Artwork of the Juggernaut in Bloons Monkey City. 40Dart.png|Dart Monkey with Juggernaut in BTD5 Jugger 6.png|BTD6 Artwork JuggernautCrosspath.JPG|BTD6 Crosspathing (path 2 left, path 3 right) Trivia *The projectile fired by the Juggernaut upgrade is even bigger than a Dart Monkey in Bloons TD 5. *In the BTD5 generation, the Juggernaut has both camo and lead detection, making it a good choice for round 59 in BTD5 and camo lead rushes in BTDB. *In older versions of Bloons Tower Defense 5 Mobile, the ball could only pop one Lead Bloon, due to the shortened description of the upgrade, making the upgrade less effective against leads. *The Juggernaut shoots faster compared to the Spike-O-Pult, but not as fast as the original Dart Monkey (Juggernauts fire once every 42 frames or 0.71 shots per second compared to once every 28 frames, or 1.07 shots per second for the normal Dart Monkey and once every 47 frames (0.63 shots per second) for the Spike-O-Pult). *The artwork of the Juggernaut in BTD5 and BMC shows the monkey sitting on top of the spiked ball. *With the Splodey Darts upgrade in Bloons TD 5, it can have exploding spiked balls, but only if they reach the popping limit. *The Juggernaut is best placed at the end of a long, straight road and a target priority of last or close to making best use of its long range and high bloon popping capability. **In Bloons TD 6, however, the Juggernaut's projectiles can also bounce off of objects that stop most other projectiles, potentially bouncing back and popping Bloons multiple times, and even reaching Bloons behind sight-blocking objects if positioned just right. *In Bloons TD 3, the Juggernaut upgrade gives the Spike-O-Pult balls the ability to fly farther. *This is the only Dart Monkey upgrade that normally can pop Lead Bloons in Bloons TD 5. *It is also good at popping Camo Leads. *If you place a 2-0 Dart Monkey near a Dart Monkey with Super Monkey Fan Club upgrade, then use the ability, wait for the 2-0 Dart Monkey to transform into a Super Monkey. Then, upgrade it to Juggernaut, and it changes into a Juggernaut Dart Monkey that shoots as fast as a Super Monkey for the duration of the Super Monkey Fan Club ability, making the Juggernaut a Self-aiming (slower) Ray of Doom. It also works with Spike-O-Pults. This will only work once on flash versions. **Any of the upgrade combinations no higher than tier 2 will work, but 2-0 is fastest, especially if you're getting multiple "hyper-Juggernauts" in one ability use. * The Juggernaut is the cheapest final upgrade, costing $1500, the 2nd cheapest being the Absolute Zero ability for Ice Tower costing $2000. *When a Temple Of The Monkey God sacrifices a Juggernaut, it will not shoot blades like mostly 4th upgrade towers, it will shoot darts like unupgraded towers, (with the exception of Monkey Apprentices, Super Monkeys, Mortar Towers, Bomb Towers, Glue Gunners, and Ice Towers). However, if a Super Monkey Fan Club is sacrificed, it will shoot blades. **This happens because the Juggernaut is very cheap (total cost: $2250, $2520 w/ Path 2 upgrades). *The Juggernaut has the range of a Super Monkey with Super Range. *The Juggernaut has a pretty big size, yet the original tower's footprint is unchanged, allowing other towers to be placed on top of it apparently * In the mobile versions of BTD, the Juggernaut has a bug that registers double the actual pop count, meaning that a pop limit of 100 (104 if 4-2) registers as 200-208. * In BTD6, a Monkey Knowledge Perk allows the Juggernaut to do 3 damage instead of 1 to M.O.A.B. Class Bloons. Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Final Upgrades Category:Spike-O-Pult Category:Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Dart Monkey Category:Radius Boost Upgrades Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Path 1 Upgrades Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 4 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 4 Upgrades